The goal of the Johns Hopkins University Proteomic Center is to employ innovative proteomic technologies to pursue compelling biological and clinical questions in heart failure. Data obtained from projects within this center will contribute towards the expansion of an integrated cell based model to facilitate understanding of pathways and subproteome networks. The integrated approach will assist in building testable hypothesis which will be accepted or rejected based on the use of targeted quantitative mass spectrometry based methods in human disease samples to verify/determine the complementarities between animal models and human disease. To accomplish this, absolute quantitative data on key proteins and their specific isoforms from human samples will be obtained through a novel mass spectrometry based method called multiple reaction monitoring.